


08. treehouse

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cutesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica looks up at the tree and then at her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	08. treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

Erica looks up at the tree and then at her girlfriend.

“I can’t believe it’s still here,” Kira says, her eyes wide.

“I know right, I thought it would have gotten destroyed by now,” Erica replies.

“Do you want to go inside?”

Erica nods. “We might as well. It’s only been like, ten years.”

She grins and follows Erica up the fragile ladder. The floor of their treehouse is weak and Kira is too scared to walk any further than the entrance.

“Come on Kir, if the ground falls in I’ll grab you and you’ll have a soft landing,” Erica grins, reaching for Kira’s hand.

Kira blushes and holds Erica’s hand. They sit in the middle of the treehouse with their legs crossed like they used to when they were kids.

Erica flicks her wrist to extend her claws. Kira looks at her, puzzled, but she continues to move her claws around the third floorboard from the left. She lifts the board up and moves it to the side.

“Remember these?” Erica asks. She hands Kira a stack of comics that they used to read together.

“I can’t believe they’re still here,” Kira says as she runs her fingertips over the covers.

They used to read these comics together after school. Kira would pretend to be batman and Erica would be catwoman. They’d always end up forgetting what time it was.

Kira remembers the time she had found Erica here after she had been bitten and turned into werewolf. Her bottle of seizure medicine was sitting on the windowsill and Erica had her knees hugged to her chest. Kira was worried; she didn’t know what to do.

Erica had found Kira crying in the corner of the treehouse the day that her mum had told her about her Kitsune powers.

This treehouse has a lot of history, and the comics are only the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
